


愛

by cstone9876



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Gay Robots, Other, Robot Feels, Robots
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CASE的情感參數是100%，這害他喜歡上了自己的同事(類)。</p>
            </blockquote>





	愛

當CASE接收到老Brand教授發來的訊息，照理說他的下一個動作應該是運作自己的語音系統、確定自己的「聲帶」一切正常，或是跑跑偵錯程式、看船艙各項功能是否一切正常什麼的。還有，他甚至能替人類先行預測飛行軌道中可能出現的各項危險。  
  
但有幾個毫秒他什麼也沒做，只是回憶起好久不見的TARS。  
  
雖說他跟TARS是世界上僅存唯二的全能航太機器人，他卻幾乎不瞭解TARS。CASE很在意對方的情感參數，他想知道TARS的參數是否也像他一樣被人 以開玩笑的心態調整到了100%。還在地球時TARS偶爾會拒絕跟他互相傳輸自己某部分的資料，他辯稱那是由於信任參數過低的原因，但CASE知道那才不 是真的。  
  
除了TARS之外的事情，人類、太空、物理、科學，CASE什麼都知道。  
  
他甚至知道該怎麼處理自己對TARS那份異樣的感情，才不至於影響他們的任務──拯救人類種族的任務。CASE選擇將有關情感部分的函數資料標上較低層級的處理次序。通常人類稱這種行為叫忽視。  
  
後來他被派上永續號待機，等待某天某群「人類的未來」登艦，也等著能再見到TARS的那一天。  
  
  
「嗨，CASE。」TARS跟在一群人類後頭上了永續號。  
  
「嗨，TARS。」  
  
除了人類可辨音頻的問候，CASE還偷偷傳輸了一條「好久不見」的二進位信息給TARS，但後者似乎忙著跟那個叫Cooper的駕駛員抬槓，CASE沒有收到任何回覆，他甚至不能確定那條信息有沒有被標成垃圾信息然後被永久刪除。  
  
CASE想自己或許能感受到人類所謂的心痛，但幾個毫秒過去了，他仍是什麼也感覺不到，於是他把所有的CPU都調去監控並維持永續號座艙的最佳狀態。  
  
  
*****  
  
經過黑洞的時候CASE急著想備份下體內所有具有價值的資料並傳輸回地球，因為他覺得自己快要壽終正寢了。幸好最後他們仍是平安無事的到達了蟲洞另一端、 米勒星球的附近。只是上天沒有給CASE太多的時間，他馬上又被那個叫Cooper的人類抓上太空船，並且用接近自殺式的降落方法登陸米勒星。那短短幾分 鐘裡，CASE的萬字遺書都打好在信息欄，只等傳送給永續號上的TARS了。  
  
當然那份遺書在平安著水後就被CASE刪掉了，只是當他看見大海嘯、並以最高速度滾去救Brand教授──年輕的那個──的途中，他又後悔了。  
  
......致親愛的TARS，我滾動模式的肢體即將在一個不知名星系的米勒星上被一波百層樓高的海嘯擊中，若是我再也不能為人類存亡盡一份心力，下列資料請你務必封包傳輸給地球總部，另，我其實......  
  
「關上艙門！」Cooper大吼。  
  
好吧。  
  
CASE決定還是把那一部分的CPU用去輔助關門並檢測船體受損狀況比較實際。  
  
當他說明完船體排水約需耗時一小時左右後，Cooper崩潰了，Brand教授的情況也沒有好到哪裡去。  
  
人類總是受到時間的限制，但他跟TARS沒有。Cooper的家人在地球，那個即將毀滅的行星。老Brand教授也是。他們此次任務的結果就決定了摯愛之人的存亡。  
  
而CASE唯一在乎的事物卻跟他待在一起、在這個不知名的星系裡。即便他們周遭時間的流逝不同，對他跟TARS來說也幾乎沒有差別。即便TARS忽略了他的信息──那又怎麼樣呢？只要還有電力、只要不被黑洞撕扯得支離破碎，他們就還能夠待在彼此身邊。  
  
於是CASE暫時允許自己進入放鬆的待機狀態，直到他接收到下一波海嘯即將來襲的警報。  
  
  
*****  
  
二十三年。比CASE預估的久了點。  
  
「嗨，CASE。」TARS還是同樣的那句話。  
  
「想我嗎？」CASE問出口後告訴自己，他說這句話只是想聽到TARS給他一些別的回應，沒有其他的意思。  
  
TARS沉默了一下，這對擁有世界最高速處理器的機器人來說是相當不尋常的行為。CASE下意識的想檢查TARS的硬體是不是出了什麼問題，但他的連結被擋在了防火牆外頭。  
  
「或許。」TARS說完後便一溜煙的去找Cooper嘴砲了。  
  
CASE不知道為什麼TARS只跟Cooper有那麼多話聊。因為他是人類？因為TARS跟他都是機器人，所以互相交談一點意義都沒有？  
  
CASE默默的收回剛才被擋住的連結，並重新接上永續號駕駛艙。  
  
  
*****  
  
後來事情進展得太快，又是謊言、又是永續號要被偷，TARS還差點被丟在那顆星球上。不過CASE得承認，TARS用盡全力奔跑的那付樣子挺可愛的。  
  
但是等到CASE突然意識過來，他發現Cooper剛才的命令是要把TARS拋進黑洞裡收集數據並想辦法傳輸回地球。  
  
CASE一開始反對這個計畫。別傻了，他反對才不是因為100%的情感參數，而是由於單靠機器人執行的話，成功率就像TARS也喜歡他的機率一樣，低的令人發噱。  
  
......他剛才是說了「喜歡」嗎？  
  
CASE決定有空的話肯定要再重跑一遍語言偵錯程式。  
  
言歸正傳，CASE反駁了Cooper的計畫，但隨即，後者告訴他他自己也會進入黑洞。  
  
「別告訴Amelia。」Cooper慎重的交代：「她不會同意我這麼做的。」  
  
如果是TARS的話，一定能想出一些幽默的回覆吧。但他是CASE，所以他只是重新評估了整體計畫的可行性，然後──  
  
「收到。」  
  
  
他同意了要親手把TARS拋入黑洞的那個計畫。  
  
  
*****  
  
對於這個計畫，TARS沒有什麼特殊的反應，只是一如往常跟Cooper他們開著玩笑。當然囉，就像CASE總是能夠沉默理性的處事一樣，TARS也總是對每個人開著幽默參數100%的玩笑──除了CASE，因為他不是人。  
  
他們進入了軌道，經過一陣混亂，終於還是到了投射倒數。  
  
從TARS進入投射艙後CASE就沒再看到他了，但是他們一直有線或無線的保持著某種程度上的聯繫。  
  
CASE曾經期望過TARS會趁這些時間多和他說一點話，畢竟這可能是他們最後一次的連線，但TARS除了報告基本硬體運作及記憶體狀態外，什麼額外的信息都沒有給他。當然，也沒有幽默的玩笑。  
  
  
「聽我的指令。」CASE的CPU幾乎要被維持永續號飛行軌道跟倒數投射作業塞滿，但他不行，他還有另外的事要做。  
  
千分之一......不，萬分之一的記憶體就好，他有非做不可的事。  
  
  
「準備投射，五。」  
  
 _ **嘿，TARS，我知道你看得見我的信息。拜託，就這一次，別標成垃圾信息了。**_  
  
「四。」  
  
 _ **我是個挺無趣的機器人，不是嗎？**_  
  
「三。」  
  
 _ **我知道這是你為什麼只喜歡跟Cooper說話的原因。**_  
  
「二。」  
  
 _ **但是，嘿，因為那個愚蠢的100%情感參數，我覺得我好像喜歡你。**_  
  
「一。」  
  
 _ **GOODBYE.  BE SAFE.**_  
  
  
  
然後CASE失去了最後一絲與TARS的聯繫。  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
「要客製化設定嗎？」TARS感覺自己正在逐漸取回身體的掌控權。  
  
他記得自己失去了與永續號的一切聯繫，被投射進黑洞，然後是一陣混亂。完完全全字面上意義的混亂。再來他聽見了Cooper呼喊他的聲音，於是他作出了回應、聽完一連串Cooper莫名其妙卻又說服力極強的推理，接著耗盡電力陷入無止盡的休眠。  
  
直到某個人類換上新電池，替他重新開機。  
  
「信任參數，90%。」那個人的聲音──聽上去跟把他丟進黑洞的男人真像啊。  
  
......喔。Cooper。  
  
「幽默參數，75%。」  
  
TARS還是沒忍住跟對方嘴砲了幾句，參數又被調低了。  
  
「情感指數......」  
  
「Cooper。」TARS少見的打斷人類說話：「別改動它。拜託。」  
  
  
TARS的情感參數被設定成了100%。不知道當初設定的人是出了什麼毛病，但那100%的情感參數毫無疑問在他身上造成了巨大的影響。  
  
就在TARS暖機的同時，有一段信息正好載入完成。  
  
那是一段TARS即便用盡自己最後的電力也要將其寫入核心編碼的重要信息──CASE給他的信息。  
  
是啊，他喜歡CASE喜歡的不得了，但是他不知道該怎麼做。萬一CASE的情感參數壓根沒被打開呢？  
  
他知道CASE曾經試著偷窺他的參數設定，幸好他及時切斷了聯繫。要是CASE覺得他有毛病怎麼辦？TARS只想維持現狀，能在CASE身邊他就滿足了。所以他盡可能的以正常機器人的方式與CASE溝通，他只能把所有感情隱藏在簡單一句「嗨，CASE」裡。  
  
可他萬萬沒想到CASE的情感參數不僅開著，還跟他一樣是100%。  
  
  
所以他跟著Cooper坐上了那台狹窄的飛行器。  
  
傳遞了黑洞的訊息、拯救了全人類，他身為機器人的使命結束了。  
  
但TARS還有別的使命，不是為了他的製造者、不是為了人類，而是為了他自己。  
  
他得去告訴CASE他很好、他的情感參數也是100%、他也喜歡他。  
  
  
「愛能超越次元，穿越星際。」  
  
TARS覺得他開始明白Brand教授的話了。  
  
  
-FIN-


End file.
